Gillbert Dan Ikhsan
by Azukano Brothers
Summary: Gillbert si orang Awesome-baca:asem- harus sekamar dengan Ikhsan sang personifikasi Aljazair Sangat menyiksa Gillbert dibanding memberuntungkannya Don't Like? Go Away :3


Warning: OOC (bukti? Indonesia jadi kacung Denmark padahal ga :D), Penistaan, Penghancuran harga diri, Gak menjamin anda tertawa tapi yang ada anda muntah darah dan meninggalkan fic ini.

ENJOY

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****...**AIUEO_.**

Suatu hari di Gakuen Hetalia, seorang anak berusia 9-10 tahun bernama Akmal (Indonesia) sedang duduk pundung. Si Gillbert yang (ngakunya) awesome itu ngedeketin Akmal.

"Woi, Mal.. Nape lu pundung cemberut kayak embe?(?)" Tanya Gillbert

"Ikh, gw kesel bin cemberut gini gara-gara gw harus sekamar sama Master Mathias alias kambing Denmark! Dosa gw apa coba sampe harus sekamar ma tu orang?!" Jawab si Akmal nyerocos sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Untung muridnya sakit satu, jadi gw yang kece (sfx: muntah) gini bisa sendiri! Muahahaha," ledek Gillbert ke Akmal.

"Gila lu, Gillbo! Gw sedih gini bukannya ditolong diapain malah diledek!" Kata Akmal sambil menjitak rambut albinonya Gillbert yang mirip aki-aki -dipatok Gillbird- sampai benjolan

"Sorry," kata Gillbert. Bell masuk berbunyi dan mereka berdua masuk ke kelas yang digurui sama Pak Rome, sang guru gila sekaligus menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di sekolah ter-oon didunia -dihajar para nations-

"Baik anak-anak, siapa yang disini kamarnya sendirian?" tanya pak Rome.

"Itu tuh, si Gillbo bin Asem!" Ledek Akmal sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gillbert (gak ada sopan santunnya.. -ditusuk bambu runcing-)

"Anjr*t! Maksud lo apaan, Shota gila!?" Kata Gillbert marah buesar (ya buesar dan author ga salah nulis XD)

"Nah, Gillbert.. Karena elu sendirian, gw pasangin elu sama Ikhsan," Kata Pak Rome. Sontak Gillbert langsung kaget dan merinding disko. Gimana ga kaget, Ikhsan itu personifikasi Aljazair yang alimnya melebihi ustad-ustad di Arab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"UAPAAAAH!? Ga bercanda kan lu? Masa gw, ore-sama yang awesome gini dipasangin sama ustad gila itu?" Protes Gillbert karena ga mau sama anak bernama Ikhsan itu. (Dia nganggepnya setan kali! -dibalang-)

"Weiittz! Gillbo no protes napa? Gw juga dipasangin sama Mathias biasa aja ah," ledek Akmal. 'Rasain lu, Gillbo! Kualat lu, udah menghina gw disaat gw sedang kesusahan! Impas!' batin Akmal kegirangan.

'Aduhh! Mampus lah gw! Udah mah gw punya koleksi komik Erohon! Apa kata dunia, mein gott~! Awas lu ya, Shota gila! Gw embat lu kalo gw bisa!' Batin Gillbert dengan marah tapi pikirannya jorok (wahahaha).

Hari sudah sore dan daritadi, Gillbert gak ngeliat partner(?) tidurnya itu. Pas dikamarnya, dia udah ga ngeliat poster Erohonnya yang dikasih sama West Germany alias Ludwig.

"Anjr*t! Mana poster Erohon gw!?" Teriak Gillbert (bahkan author sampai budeg gara-gara dia). "Udah ana jual ke mbak Elizaveta," jawab Ikhsan Kalem. "Eh! itu masalah gw nyoong! So, jangan permasalahin masalah orang!" Bentak Gillbert.

"Heh, menurut ajaran Arab, poster kayak gitu kudu dibakar kalo perlu. Pokoknya lu harus nurut sama ana," jawab Ikhsan sekaligus menceramahi Gillbert (jadi adem~)

"Ogah gw! Ini hidup gw bukan hiduplu nyoong!" Teriak Gillbert sambil ngejitak Ikhsan sampai Ikhsan nangis ga karuan (cup cup -ngelus Ikhsan-).

"HUWAAAAAA~! AWAS LU YAAA! HUWAAAAAAA! KAKAK TOLONG ANA!" Teriak Ikhsan sambil nangis

.

.

.

DUAAAAAGH!

Kepala Gillbert dengan suksesnya dijitak oleh Omar, seorang personifikasi Arab Saudi dan juga kakak tertua di Arabian Countries.

"Sekali lagi lu bikin adek Ana nangis, ana jitak lu 100x," Ancamnya. Maklum ni orang Brother complex kayak Switzerlands -salutes-.

Keesokkan harinya, Gillbert duduk dibangku sambil pundung. "Yo! Amigos! Kenapa kau pundung begitu?" Tanya Antonio. "Ya, mon cherrie mengapa anda pundung (sfx: muntah BD)?" Francis ikut-ikutan tanya.

"Diemlah lu pada... Lu bawa komik Erohon gak?" Tanya Gillbert. "YOI BANG!" Teriak duo itu sampai ngebudeg-in. Gillbert seneng ga karuan dan loncat loncat kayak kuda kesurupan. "Mana? Gw mau minjem," Kata Gillbert. "Ok mon Cherrie," jawab Francis dan meminjamkan buku Erohon Edisi 2013. Dia mendesah 'wow' karena dapet tontonan gratis (bang-bang! sadar bang! ntar rate nya naik jadi M dong!). Namun, trio Kwek-kwek -dijitak- maksudnya Bad Touch Trio itu berhasil Dijitak oleh murid teralim sedunia (masih kalah sama Arab Saudi) bernama Ikhsan. "Udah Ana larang masih aja.. Gimana udah gedenya coba? Sini ana bakar," Katanya. Gillbert cuman bisa nangis dipojokan. 'Kalau dijitak, dimarahin sama abangnya. Tapi kalo dibiarin, makin menjadi.. Aduh gimana dong, Mein Gott?! Ini semua gara gara Shota gila itu!' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"ATCHOOOOOO~!" Terdengar bunyi bersin dari negara kita. "Eh, lu ga kenape nape?" Kata personafikasi Malaysia yang bernama Akbar (tumben perhatian =3=). "Gak apa-apa kok," Kata Akmal. 'ini mah si Gillbo!' batinnya.

Keesokkan harinya

"PAGI MURID-MURID! OI OI BANGUN PAGI OI OI (?)! YUHUUUU~!" Teriak Pak Rome pake Toanya. Juragan kita, Gillbert Beilschmidt bin Asem bin Sedeng itu bangun dengan lesunya. Kenapa? Karena dia ga bisa berbuat apa-apa selain nangis merintih.

"Kenapa sih pak?" kata Bella.

"Emang mau ada pengumuman ya?"

"Apa sih pagi-pagi gini?! Gw dor baru tau rasa!"

"Masih untung Ana bangun lantaran ana sholat tahajjud (alimnya..)"

"KARENA BESOK ADALAH HARI TERAKHIR DI ASRAMA TERCINTA KITA, MARI KITA SALING MAAF-MAAFFAN!" Perintah Pak Rome yang kebetulan besok emang mau lebaran :3

"Maafin ana ya, ini ana kembaliin," Kata Ikhsan. "EH BUSYEEEEEETT!" Teriak Gillbert. Kenapa Gillbert teriak? Karena buku Erohon yang dikasih Ikhsan adalah abu dari pembakaran

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END DGN GAJENYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agak menyiksa Ore-sama ya? Gapapa lah, daripada menyiksa Kiku.. Mau lu pada!?

Yo, meski Akmal terlihat kayak anak kecil, tapi usianya...tebak usia negara kita ! jangan itung dari tahun 1945! HEHEHE

Dia kayak uc*k b*b* kedua ! -dibalang asbak-

**SO RnR SERTA MINTA SARANNYA YANG HALAL... KALO FLAME YANG HARAM,, JANGAN DEH HEHEHE**

Regards

Azukano Hayate

Penuh cinta dariku (sfx: muntah)


End file.
